Dare
by chibi.daydreamer
Summary: When Kanda woke up with a throbbing head and tied to a chair, he knew that something wasn't right... KXA! Oneshot! Updated with missing scene due to popular demand!


*****AN:** So since I've gotten many review about the missing part to my fic - and since I've actually read more racy scenes than mine in other stories - I've decided to just upload the whole, uncut version here on ! So anyone who's asked for the whole version, this is for you! Thank you all for the reviews (145! Wow!)**  
**

* * *

**AN:** I've been watching D. Grey Man videos on youtube these days, and all I can say is WOW... Love it... Then I started reading D. Grey Man fics... Mainly the KandaxAllen Pairings... And that's when I thought of this... This is my first x-rated fic! Please lemme know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with D. Grey Man... But I do own this plot...

Title: Dare...

Chapters: One-shot

_Ch.1:_ Dare...

His head throbbed dully as light pierced his eyes. Grunting in pain, he quickly squinted them closed, trying to sort his muddled thoughts. He had been walking back to his room after a hard training session when he felt someone following him... And then...

Kanda's head shot up as he vaguely remembered a white blur, then a cloth over his mouth with a cloyingly sweet scent. 'Who the fuck used chloroform on me?' The Asian teen thought angrily, as he tried to assess the situation.

A dimly lit room...

The quiet breathing of another person in close proximity...

The unyielding feel of restraints on his arms and legs...

The hard back of a chair against his back...

His midnight colored eyes shifting from side to side in the dark, as he tried to subtly pull at his restraints. Not knowing where he was, or what was going on made his instincts razor sharp and battle ready. Cursing his attacker and the fact that _mugen_ was sitting on a table adjacent from him, he once again tried to sort out his thoughts and find the person responsible.

Hearing a soft clicking noise, Kanda quickly looked towards the sound and froze.

'Oh hell no...'

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through his body, as he cursed his friends in his mind. Why did they have to dare him to do _this_ of all things? Not only was this a death wish, he just knew that something was going to go wrong... Horribly wrong.

Watching his captive tug at his bonds subtly and shift his head side to side, he couldn't help but lick dry lips and wipe his sweaty hands on his clothing. Now that Kanda was awake, he could get this over with and run for his life... Maybe ask Komui to assign him a mission somewhere in Alaska... Or Australia... Anywhere that was _far, far away..._ Stifling a sigh, he reluctantly pushed a button and once again cursed his friends in his mind. 'I should have never told them what other jobs I had when I trained with Master Cross...' thought Allen Walker, as Kanda's astonished gaze fell onto him.

* * *

Silk.

Layers and layers of silk.

That was the first thing Kanda noticed. Then he saw _who_ was wearing the silk and gasped. As a slow, sultry beat started to play from the CD player on the table, Kanda could only blink in astonishment (and totally ignored the way _something_ jumped in his lap) as Allen Walker - the beansprout, the most innocent exorcist he had ever met - started to dance...

Only...

'If that's a dance, I'll give up my sword...' Kanda thought.

A bare foot slid forward on the ball of its foot, revealing a delicate anklet that jingled with bells. Hands slid softly up his torso, flowing and moving with the music, till they reached above his head in a soft, delicate pose. His hips swayed, moving to the soft, sinuous beat, and revealing hints of skin where the silk parted and flowed. His head lolling back in apparent pleasure, Allen twisted his arms in elegant circles then hooked then behind his neck, lowering his head till his white hair covered his eyes. Shifting his feet and swaying his hips, the dancer peered at Kanda through his lashes, acting shy, but was obviously not.

Kanda could only watch in astonishment, as his fellow exorcist danced to the music. Feeling his body start to go numb (other than a certain body part) and his mouth go dry, Kanda quickly swallowed, but couldn't take his eyes away from the spectacle before him. A repeated string of '_Oh my gods_' seemed to be the only thing going through his mind, as his eyes traveled over the milky white skin, to the billowing yards of dark red silk, and up to Allen's face. His face flushed red when he noticed the heated gaze sent his way. 'And everyone thought he was innocent...' Kanda thought faintly.

* * *

Focusing his thoughts, Allen watched Kanda's eyes darken in shock – and pleasure? - as he carefully danced his way to his prey. When he had played a late night game of truth or dare with his friends that night, he would have never thought his past would come back to haunt him. Lavi, Miranda, and Linali had looked at him with their jaws on the floor, while Crowley had looked confused, and everyone else looking hot and bothered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Allen squirmed uncomfortably while he tried to think of a response that wouldn't be a lie. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he sighed and mumbled his answer, resigned to his fate._

"_What was that beansprout-chan? I couldn't hear you," said Lavi teasingly._

"_Yah Allen-kun, you have to answer the question truthfully and loud enough that everyone can hear, remember?" Said Crowley, totally caught up in the game and very happy that he was invited to play._

_Linali giggled as she nodded her head. "That's right. Now answer the question one more time. 'What was the most embarrassing thing you had ever done?'"_

_Watching everyone lean forward in anticipation, Allen sighed and lowered his blushing head. He mumbled again._

"_We _still_ can't hear you Allen," someone grumbled._

_Covering his face in his hands, the white haired man finally said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I had to dance for money to pay off Master's debts once."_

_Silence engulfed the area. In a hesitant voice, Linali asked what was on everyone's minds. "What kind of dancing?"_

_Sighing – again – Allen propped his head up on his hands and rubbed his temples, obviously trying to banish bad memories. "...raqus sharqi..." he muttered._

_Seeing everyone's blank looks, his blush deepened. "Belly dancing."_

_Everyone's jaws dropped._

_Some fainted with blood squirting out of their noses._

_And once he got over his shock, Lavi started to grin evilly. "Hey Allen? I have a dare for you..."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Cursing himself for signing that stupid contract that said they couldn't lie and couldn't back off from any violent, rule breaking, or life-threatening dares that took place inside the 'home', Allen replaced his mask and focused his mind on the task at hand... _Dance for Kanda Yuu. They think this _isn't_ life-threatening?_

Popping his hip sharply on the next beat, he tossed his white hair as he twirled in a circle. He carefully unhooked a piece of cloth from his costume using his sleight of hand, and watched out of the corner of his eye as it fluttered in a loose circle on the ground revealing... His tight bra like top. He flushed slightly as it was revealed. It wasn't his idea to wear this... And he also did NOT want to know where Lavi had gotten this outfit. It creepily reminded him of the costume he had to wear in India. Only that one was blue... Skillfully blocking those thoughts from his mind, Allen raised his arms above his head to show off the whole affect, clasping his hands loosely at the top of his head. Was that a gasp he heard?

* * *

Kanda couldn't breathe. His heart banged sharply in his ribcage, as _his_ beansprout – when had he started thinking of Allen as his? - bared more of his body to his gaze. Drawing in a chocked breath, he started panting as his pants felt tighter and tighter. 'When the fuck had he learned to do this?' he thought dizzily, as he watched entranced. He couldn't even find his emotionless mask. He couldn't do anything really, other than watch as the exorcist in front of him shimmied his way over to his bound form. Gulping loudly, he watched in a daze as the white haired boy smiled shyly before rolling his hips and turned around. Swallowing heavily again as he saw those well defined abs move away from his sight to reveal a _very_ nice bottom wrapped in silk, he groaned softly and blinked in shock at his audacity. This was driving him crazy... Tugging at the rope binding him to get away or get closer - he wasn't exactly sure anymore – he felt how clammy his palms were and sweat started beading on his forehead. Inhaling raggedly, Kanda could feel his long hair start to stick to his neck. Okay, he was _definitely_ trying to get closer...

* * *

His face started to heat up as he felt Kanda's eyes on his body. Snickering inwardly, Allen grinned. Who knew the cold-hearted bastard of the keep was actually very warm-blooded? Hearing the soft groans and feeling the heated gaze, he now knew he would definitely thank Lavi after this. If this was all he had to do to get the long haired man's attention was dance, he would've done this ages ago... And not be so scared of getting sliced in half.

Knowing that the song would be over soon, Allen upped the tempo, flicking his feet, swaying his hips, stretching his arms, and basically showing off his body as much as possible. The tinkling of the bells attached to his ankle rang with the music, as he bit his lower lip coyly and looked up through his lashes. Watching the squirming figure before him, he sauntered a bit closer to his prey, watching the silk brush Kanda's legs slightly. Hearing the final beat in the music, he popped his hip in sync with it, and let silence rein over the room.

* * *

Kanda blinked, then blinked again. The room was silent. He shook his head and tried to clear his foggy mind. Focusing on the other occupant of the room again, Kanda saw Allen walk over to the CD player and stop it. Then he walked over to a hovering Timcampy – since when had THAT been there? - and softly told it something. A flutter of wings, and it was gone. Kanda blinked once more, as he saw his beansprout walk towards him again, a light – and oddly sexy – blush on his cheeks. Trying to sort his scattered thoughts, he saw Allen walk right up to him and kneel down. Clenching his eyes shut – _OMG, he was so close to __**there**__ – _he felt soft fingers against the restraints binding his legs to the chair. Snapping his eyes open, he watched as Allen undid the ties holding his legs, then his arms. Flexing his numb limbs, he stared at the blushing boy in front of him. 'Fuck it,' Kanda thought, as he lunged.

* * *

Eyes widening in horror at the blue blur coming towards him, Allen panicked and tried to activate his innocence to protect himself. Too late...

He felt Kanda slam into his body and propel them across the room. When he felt the wall crash into his back, Allen cursed loudly, then shut up in shock as he was forcefully kissed. 'Well at least I'm not getting killed...' he thought dazedly as he melted into the embrace.

Rough hands grabbed his ass and hoisted him up higher onto the wall. Wrapping his legs automatically around the trim waist in front of him, he moaned out loudly as he felt a hardness that wasn't his own grind into him. Grabbing the broad shoulders in front of him with one cursed and one normal arm, Allen could only throw his head back in pleasure as the Asian man started grinding their hips together in a slow, hard rhythm. Feeling a hot breath caress his neck, and a warm tongue follow it, he shuddered in pleasure as Kanda nipped, licked and kissed his way up his neck, along his jaw, and up to his ear.

"Do you know how hard you made me? Do you understand how fucking irresistible you looked dancing like that?" Kanda whispered harshly into the delicate looking ear, nipping it sharply before soothing the hurt with his tongue. Gripping the pert ass in his hands, he kept rubbing himself against the other hardness crushed against him, driving them both insane with the friction.

* * *

Panting in pleasure, Kanda felt Allen release one of his shoulders to grip his hair tie and yank it out, letting his long hair spill over their sweaty bodies. Reluctantly letting go of one ass cheek to grip the white hair, Kanda yanked Allen's mouth down to his, driving his tongue into the open, panting mouth and staking his claim fiercely. Feeling the smaller boy start to tremble and gasp in his arms, Kanda started thrusting his hips and tongue faster and faster, desperately seeking release.

* * *

Allen could feel the tightening in his gut, and his muscles start to tense. Pleasure coursed through his body from his mouth, down his stomach, to his groin. Tearing his mouth away to breath harshly, Allen sobbed in pleasure as he felt Kanda bite and lick his exposed neck. "Oh god, pleasepleaseplease! Yuu! Yuu!" he cried. Hearing Kanda groan in pleasure, Allen frantically started repeating his name, chanting it into the air in a frenzied rush. "Yes! Yuu!"

Feeling the pleasure spike, Allen sucked in air as his climax rushed over him. Screaming out loud, he dove his hands into the long hair of his companion, gripping it harshly as he released himself into his silk costume. Slumping exhaustingly in the taller mans arms, Allen could feel Kanda breathing harshly by his ear, holding his limp body against the wall. Panting and shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure coursing through his body, the white haired boy could feel Kanda still hadn't finished. Feeling his body being carried away from the wall, he weakly wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, as he was carried and laid down on the floor. 'Right,' Allen though dazedly, 'Cleaned out room that's unused... No other furniture other than the chair and the table...'

* * *

Kanda laid the precious bundle on the floor, ignoring his painfully tight pants for the moment. Letting his eyes roam over the lithe body before him, he could feel his heart clench painfully at the amazing sight. Allen's white hair spread in a halo around his head, his milky white skin still glistening with sweat, his chest rising up in down in harsh pants. The long, nicely muscled limbs were sprawled elegantly around his body, as the red silk clung to his delicious body with sweat and other liquids. There was a slight flush to his cheeks, and his light grey eyes watched Kanda's every move.

Kneeling on the floor next to Allen's prone body, he quickly divested himself of his exorcist jacket (which he still had on) to reveal his muscled abdomen and the bandages wrapped around his torso. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he quickly lowered himself on top of Allen's body and kissed him again, claiming the inside of his mouth with his tongue, while his hands skimmed over the beautiful body below him. He could feel Allen start to get worked up again, and smirked to himself. Settling his legs in between Allen's, he slowly lowered himself until he was propped up by his elbows, his long hair shielding their faces. Thrusting his hips, he raised his head and watched in satisfaction as those grey eyes closed in pleasure, the bruised pink lips falling open to release a loud moan. Moving his lips to Allen's neck and working his way down with licks and nips, he could hear their clothes rustle as it rubbed against each other, the bell anklet tinkling in the otherwise silent room, as the body under him squirmed in pleasure.

Reaching his destination, Kanda nipped a line of kisses along the bra like top. Slipping his hands underneath the body below him, he quickly found the clasp holding it together and undid it, throwing the material to the side of the room. Seeing the pert pink nipples, he nibbled his way over to one and licked it. Feeling Allen jolt underneath him, he smirked and started sucking it with enthusiasm, moving his hands lower to the boy's hips. Switching nipples, he grasped the clingy silk material and tugged it down, never taking his lips off the body below him.

* * *

Allen could only moan, gasp, and cry out as Kanda assaulted his body with pleasure. Squirming, he couldn't help but mew loudly when the other man pulled his costume off. Feeling slightly at a disadvantage, he grabbed the shoulders above him, then let his hands slide down the well-muscled body above him till he reached the black exorcist pants. Quickly unzipping and unbuttoning them, he pushed them down off the sharply boned hips above him, looking down and swallowing faintly. 'My my... I didn't know Kanda went commando...'

Feeling a heated gaze on him, Allen looked up into a midnight blue pair of heated eyes, watching his face carefully. Blushing hotly, he skimmed his hands up the revealed thighs till he grabbed Kanda's hot member. Watching the man's face contort in pleasure and hearing him groan harshly, Allen squeezed and caressed it, watching Kanda kick his pants off, till they were both naked.

* * *

Kanda's brain shut down. Watching the bashful face of Allen while he rubbed him off was too amazing. Kneeling up in between the spread thighs below him, Kanda watched Allen's face carefully as he smoothed his hands up the inside of the other's thighs. Seeing the quick nod of agreement, he quickly took stock of the supplies at hand and cursed in Japanese. Growling in frustration, he put his fingers by Allen's mouth. "Suck."

He quickly got the idea, and before long they were as prepared as they were going to be. Pulling back and quickly flipping Allen around onto his knees, Kanda watched the graceful arch of the other back, and he took a hold of himself carefully. "Are you sure?" he asked just in case. Receiving a harsh yes and panting breaths, Kanda quickly impaled the body below him, gritting his teeth tightly at the heat. Stilling his body, he panted harshly, grateful that he had to wait for the body below him to adjust. If he moved now it would be over way too soon.

Feeling Allen push back into his hips, Kanda groaned and started thrusting carefully. Feeling the sweaty back underneath his body, feeling their hips snap together with each movement, hearing the loud groans and pleas, and feeling the rough stone underneath his knees, Kanda knew he was in heaven. He wasn't sure if the floor was this hard in heaven, but he honestly didn't give a damn. Moving faster and faster, he reached up under the arched torso in front of him, and grabbed Allen's manhood. Feeling him jerk and groan, Kanda started pulling in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts, knowing that it would be over too soon, and almost wishing that it would go on forever.

Feeling the pleasure spike right when Allen came again, Kanda let his climax wash over him in waves, crying out Allen's name.

* * *

Allen could feel the cool stone underneath him, chilling his sweaty body nicely. The hot – and heavy – form above him panted harshly in his ear as they lay stuck together. Feeling his heart slow and his breath even out, he groaned and nudged Kanda's still form above him. When he felt the man pull out carefully, then roll off, Allen sighed in loss. But at least he could breathe again.

Turning his head to look at his – lover? - he watched Kanda brush his long hair off his face and rest his muscled forearm over his eyes. Closing his own eyes in exhaustion, he heard the other man get up carefully and start dressing. Deciding that that was a good idea, Allen carefully got up too – mindful of the aches – and hunted down his folded uniform, which was lying on the table.

Hearing a noise behind him, he glanced over his shoulder while he buttoned his shirt, feeling his cheeks heat up at the way Kanda was hold the silk costume in his hands. Turning his attention to his buttons again, he jumped in shock when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you going to wear this for me again?" Kanda whispered, holding the red silk teasingly in front of a blushing Allen's eyes.

Looking at the mischievous midnight blue eyes watching his face from the corner of his eye, Allen chuckled and said, "Well, you're going to have to ask Lavi if you can have it. It's his."

Grimacing at the unwanted mental image of the red haired exorcist wearing something like this, Kanda shrugged and just agreed. Turning away before he started laughing at Allen's gaping face, he started towards the door, grabbing _mugen_ and strapping it to his waist. "Hurry up moyashi," he called over his shoulder. Seeing the confused grey eyes looking at him – but nonetheless following the order – Kanda smirked. "Don't you want to come back to my room?"

Blinking in surprise, Allen laughed and grabbed the CD player. You never know, he might want to do that dare again...

The end.

**AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please!


End file.
